Lost
by Ghatz222-Arcticeye
Summary: Lloyd can't take it anymore. His fathers death has affected him greatly. so he does something he would regret greatly for the rest of his life. Luckily, Kai is there to help him. But, someone tries to prevent this... WARNING: Suicidal thoughts, Strong language, self harm and eating disorders. Definite Greenflame/ Kai x Lloyd. Based after season 4. Un-finifhed
1. Too far gone

Lost

Chapter 1

Too far gone

Rain poured in Ninjago that night. Everyone was asleep on the Destiny's bounty. The old ship sails through the sky gracefully. All lights but one was off. It was the bathroom light. In the bathroom, there stood Lloyd. He looked tired and skinnier than usual. He isolated himself after his father's loss. He stared to do something that cannot be undone. Usually, he would sneak out into the kitchen and raid the cupboards for some calming medication, but failed. Cole got over his anxiety and threw away the tablets. That's when Lloyd started.

If he didn't find medication, he would find a knife.

He didn't have the guts to do this, so he put the knife away and slept it off.

But tonight was different. This time, he went to the bathroom and found some spare razor blades. He took one out of the packet and held it in his hand. Tears stared to race down his face. He knew this was the end if he made a mistake. He stared into the mirror, his eyes now bloodshot.

'I'm so sorry father, I can't take it anymore. I'm so sorry' Lloyd thought to himself. Suddenly, he heard a knocking on the door. He threw the razor in the bin and flushed the toilet. He washed his hands afterwards. He heard footsteps walk away from the door. He sighed and got the razor from the bin. He stood in front of the sink and held the blade against his wrist. Slowly, he dragged it across his wrist, which started to draw blood.

He did this all the way up his arm and washed his arm underneath the running tap. He found a small first aid kit inside the bathroom mirror and bandaged up his wrist. He slowly crept back to bed. He looked at the clock and it read 4:55 am. They usually wake up at five to start early morning exercise. He managed to fall asleep, but the blaring of the alarm woke everyone up rudely. All of the other ninja groaned as they woke up and got dressed. Lloyd just stayed in bed, with the cover pulled over his head. Kai playfully bounced on Lloyd's bed, hoping he would wake.

"I'm up. Don't worry," Lloyd replied yawning.

"Good. What happened to your wrist?" Kai asked noticing the bandage on Lloyd's wrist. He shivered slightly at the thought, but responded "I saw a stray cat the other day and it scratched me. The scratches reopened and bled. Sorry for making you worry."

"It's fine. C'mon. Sensei will kill us if we're not all ready." Kai said rushing out the door.

"Okay." Lloyd simply responded. He got out of bed and got dressed and headed out towards main deck. Everyone was already sparring. Cole vs Jay and Zane vs Nya. Kai was sat on the side-lines.

"Ready to go?" Kai asked.

Lloyd simply nodded and begun his sparring match with Kai, easily losing. Kai walked over and pulled Lloyd up.

"What's up? Not like you to be out of your game." Kai asked with concern.

"It's nothing." Lloyd responded coldly, sitting on the bench.

"Thinking about your dad?" Kai asked, doing the same.

"Yeah." Lloyd responded sadly, looking down at the floor.

"It'll be alright in time. Don't worry." Kai replied in a reassuring voice slowly starting to rub Lloyd's back.

If only it was that simple...

 **So sorry for not updating, been really busy with school. Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter! Don't hate me! It'll get more interesting on the way!**

 ** _Ghatz222_**


	2. Findings

Chapter 2

Findings

It's been nearly a month now. Lloyd has almost no space to cut. His arms were almost completely covered in scratches. He regrets doing this every time but can't help himself. He was suffering too much. He didn't want to live anymore. He stopped eating properly and is now really skinny. You can see his ribs he's that thin.

It was a cold night and Lloyd would do his routine. Only this time, he wasn't wasting time. He began to cut as soon as he entered the bathroom. The reason for this is because someone mentioned his father and how ridiculous and pathetic he was. Of course, Lloyd was affected by this deeply and made him cry nearly all day. He felt sick and dizzy at the thoughts. Next to him there was a full packet of razor blades. He began to bleed out rapidly. He didn't care. He wanted to die. He wanted to be with his father.

Suddenly, he dropped the razor blade and started to shake violently. He was going cold and pale. He looked down to the floor and saw a huge puddle of blood spread across his feet. His pyjamas now stained a crimson colour. He panicked and was really scared. His vision was starting to blur and darkness started to corner his eyes.

"H...help!" Lloyd shouted out, only collapsing afterwards. As soon as the bathroom door opened, Lloyd closed his eyes and drifted into unconsciousness. Kai shook him by the shoulder, hoping he would wake. He pulled out his phone and rang an ambulance.

They came five minutes after he called and rushed Lloyd out onto a stretcher. Everyone woke up to see what all the fuss was about. When they saw Lloyd all of them walked back into their rooms, with pale faces.

Kai followed the paramedics into the ambulance and held Lloyd's hand. He had a blood IV attached to him and an oxygen mask. They arrived at the hospital shortly. The doctors and nurses rushed Lloyd into the E.R. Kai followed them until,

"I'm sorry. You can't go in." One of the nurses said pulling Kai away from the door. He was forced to sit in the waiting room. He was worried for him. He didn't want him to die, not now. He didn't know that it would drive him so far that he would try to commit suicide. His face went pale and he trembled lightly.

Three hours passed and Kai could now go see Lloyd.

He quietly walked down the hallway to Lloyd's room. He knocked lightly. No answer. He knocked again. No answer again. Slowly, he opened the door and walked in. He saw Lloyd sat up in bed, staring at his hands. His wrists were bandaged tightly and a light red could be seen staining the white cotton. He had a blood IV attached to his wrist. He also had an oxygen mask, the ones you put in your nose, just to be safe. Kai walked to Lloyd, trying not to startle him. He sat down on a chair next to Lloyd's bed. He played with his hands and looked down. Lloyd slowly looked up at Kai.

"I'm sorry." He said barely above a whisper.

"Why would you do this Lloyd?" Kai asked in concern.

"I...I really miss my dad and...I couldn't take it anymore...it hurts so much...I want him back..." Lloyd responded, crying afterwards.

Kai felt really bad. He could've done something to help him. He didn't know he was suffering this bad.

"Lloyd, remember this, I'm always here if you need to talk to someone..." Kai said holding Lloyd's hand.

Lloyd felt his eyes burn, as fresh tears started to fall. He hugged Kai tightly and Kai didn't protest. He hugged him back hoping he could ease his pain. Lloyd cried into Kai's shoulder and hugged tighter.

After fifteen minutes, Lloyd finally settled down.

Kai carefully laid him down on his bed, allowing him to rest. Lloyd looked pale and there were dark rings underneath his eyes. He pulled the cover over his shoulders, keeping him warm. He got up and walked to the door.

'When did this happen?' Kai thought to himself, walking out the door...

 **I hate myself! I'm doing this for you guys! Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll update ASAP!**

 ** _Ghatz222_**


	3. When will it end?

Chapter 3

When will it end?

It's been three days and Lloyd was still in the hospital. He wanted to get out and never return. Sadly he can't. He was stuck here, or so he thought.

Once his IV and oxygen mask were removed, he was moved to the upper floors. The upper floors were for people with 'problems'. He wasn't aloud to walk, so the nurse transported him there in a wheelchair. He was put three floors higher. He saw a sign that read 'eating disorders', 'sleeping disorders' and 'suicidal clinic'. Lloyd scoffed at the thought. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to go home, but everyone is concerned about him.

Once they reached the nearest free room, the nurse set Lloyd down on the bed and left him alone. His room was really big and had a massive window. It also had a bathroom and a closet for clothes. He knew he wasn't going anywhere for a while. He just sat there in thought, staring at his bandaged wrists. He didn't even bother moving. He wanted to leave forever.

The door slowly opened and Kai walked in. He put a hand on Lloyd's shoulder. Lloyd looked away, now facing the window. The doctor walked in and called Kai out. He got up and walked out the door, closing it afterwards. They both left Lloyd alone again.

"Lloyd's mind is unstable. He is suffering too much. If he tried to commit suicide once, it is likely he will do it again. Please, keep an eye on him." The doctor requested.

"I will. I won't let him go. He won't die on my watch." Kai replied.

He walked back in and saw Lloyd standing near the window, staring outside. He had one hand on the window. Kai smiled sadly and walked to Lloyd. He wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close.

"You okay?" Kai whispered, burying his head into Lloyd's shoulder.

"No...I'm not okay...my wrists hurt." Lloyd responded coldly.

Kai hugged him tighter and didn't let go. Lloyd removed his hand from the window and turned around to face Kai. He wore a sad expression and stared Kai in the eyes. After moments of silence, Kai finally spoke.

"This is what happens. Remember, I'm here if you need me. I'm not leaving you. I'm allowed to stay."

Lloyd wrapped his arms around Kai's chest and cried heavily.

"Thank you." Lloyd replied. He hugged tighter and buried his head into Kai's chest. Kai hugged him and gently stroked his back. Lloyd relaxed in his hold and slowly drifted to sleep. Once he did, Kai laid him back on his bed. He smiled and stroked his hair. He stopped and went for something to eat.

However...

Kai wasn't alone. Someone was monitoring every action he makes. This 'mystery man' followed Kai to the cafeteria. They blended in as a suicidal patient. Dressed in a hospital gown and messy black hair. The person stared at Kai, as if they needed him.

Once Kai left the cafeteria, he walked back to Lloyd's room. He walked in and sat down on the chair nearest to his bed. The nurse walked in and made a bed on the floor for Kai, since he was going to be staying for a while. Lloyd looked peaceful, as if nothing was wrong with him. But Kai knew better. Lloyd was not okay. He was too unstable. Kai had to help him.

He won't let Lloyd die...

 **GREENFLAME ALERT! GREENFLAME ALERT! Love all of your reviews so far! Makes me happy! Enjoy!**

 _ **Ghatz222**_


	4. Who?

Chapter 4

Who?

Ten hours passed. Kai was asleep on the floor where the nurse set up the bed for him. Lloyd was still asleep. Who can blame him? He's been through hell. Lloyd gave out a soft groan and slowly sat up. He opened his eyes and examined the room.

'Hospital' He thought to himself. He frowned and got out of bed. He looked at the clock and read 10:45pm. The floor was cold when his feet touched it. He wobbled a bit when he walked but managed to keep his balance.

He walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He removed the bandages that were on his wrists and put them on the stripped from his pyjamas and got in the shower. He needed to freshen up. Hopefully, he would feel more alive if he did. He washed himself and his hair. He turned off the shower and dried off. Afterwards, he got dressed and walked out the bathroom. He threw the towel next to the closet.

There was a knock at the door. Lloyd was confused and slowly walked to the door, attempting to make no noise. He looked through the small window on the door and saw a tall figure with black clothing.

Lloyd looked away and started to panic, his breathing now frantic. He crept back to his bed and lay down. He faced the way the window was so he could avoid the gaze of the door. The man knocked again.

Lloyd waited and waited until the door opened. The man walked into the room silently and looked over Lloyd's bed. Lloyd tensed up and didn't make a sound. He stood there.

Kai slowly woke up and gasped at the sight.

"Who the hell are you!?" Kai yelled. Lloyd shot his head up and looked at Kai.

The mystery man didn't speak. He bolted to Kai and kneed him in the stomach. Kai shut his eyes and winced in pain, coughing up blood afterwards. He fell to the floor, clutching his stomach. His breathing was rapid and there was a stabbing pain in his stomach. After a few seconds, he stood up again and ran to the man. He was aiming to punch him but the man caught his hand. He twisted it until he heard a sickening snap. Kai screamed out in pain and grasped his wrist in his hand, falling to his knees. The man pulled Kai up by the hair and put a hand around his throat. His grip tightened around his neck.

Lloyd couldn't take any more of this and rushed out of bed and kicked the man in the back. He fell to the floor, letting go of Kai. Kai dropped to the floor and coughed. Lloyd rushed over to his side and put a hand on Kai's back, monitoring his breathing. He wheezed until his breathing was stable again, passing out afterwards. Lloyd let his guard down, allowing the man grasped one of Lloyd's wrists and squeezed it tightly. The cuts on his wrist opened up again and were bleeding heavily. He screamed and his grip only tightened. He then let go of Lloyd, making him fall on the cold floor, passing out. He set down a folded piece of paper next to Lloyd. The man left the two ninja on the floor.

Footsteps can be heard from a distance, doctors and nurses rushing in. They helped Kai into a stretcher and carried him away. The doctor attended to Lloyd and got some fresh bandages out of his pocket and wrapped Lloyd's wrist tight. He told a nurse to go get a blood IV since Lloyd lost a lot of blood. Just to be safe, he asked for an oxygen mask as well. The doctor noticed the piece of paper next to Lloyd. It read,

'I will be back.  
~Morro'

The doctor gulped...

 **Okay! Here you go! Chapter 4. Hope you enjoy this chapter and what will happen to Kai and Lloyd? Morro is PRESENTED! He wants Lloyd for some reason? Keep checking back if you wanna know what happens!**

 _ **Ghatz222**_


	5. My name is Morro

**Okay! Here is chapter 5 and yes I am putting the authors note up here! The ninja and Nya are now included! It will also take time to write chapter six. This chapter will probably be the longest so far!**

 **Anyways, ENJOY!**

Chapter 5

My name is Morro

Kai was rushed into the emergency room. His neck was red and started bruising, a large bruise was covering his stomach and his wrist was bent in an unnatural way. They did a quick MRI scan and found internal bleeding in Kai's stomach. They quickly prepared for surgery and wasted no time.

They started to treat his wounds. His condition was worse than they thought. His stomach wouldn't stop bleeding! They immediately begun to treat him again.

Meanwhile, Lloyd was laid on his bed and the nurse came back with an oxygen mask and blood IV. She attached the IV to Lloyd's un-bandaged wrist and taped it down with some medical tape. She then put the oxygen mask on Lloyd and turned on the oxygen tank. She walked away from Lloyd's bed and went to the doctor.

"Go call his friends." The doctor ordered. The nurse nodded and went to go call the Destiny's bounty. When she reached the nearest available phone, she inputted the numbers and the phone. The phone rang three times before somebody answered.

"Hello?" A muffled sound came from the

"Hello. I'm calling from Ninjago central hospital. There's been an accident including Lloyd Garmadon and Kai Smith." The nurse responded.

"What!? Are they okay?" The voice asked in concern.

"Lloyd is fine but Kai has undergone surgery and is still in. We don't really know what happened but when one of them wakes up again, we will ask them what happened." The nurse responded.

"Okay. Is it possible for me to visit?" The voice added.

"You can come see Lloyd but you can't see Kai yet." She responded

"Okay. Goodbye." The voice said hanging up. The nurse set down the phone and sighed.

There were four people running down the hospital hallway. They were rushing to see if they could find Lloyd's room. They came to a halt when they saw a door with 'Garmadon' imprinted. They rushed into the room.

"Lloyd!" all of them shouted.

"Shhh!" The doctor whispered.

"How is Lloyd? " Another asked in a distorted voice.

"He's fine, for now. Who are all of you?." The doctor whispered.

"I'm Zane Julien." The nindroid replied in a distorted

"My name is Nya Smith. I'm Kai's sister." The female spoke.

"My names Jay Walker." The brunette smiled.

"And I'm Cole Bucket." The black haired teen spoke.

"How is Kai?" Nya asked with

"He's still in surgery. The surgeons are trying their best to help him." The doctor responded.

"What exactly is wrong with Kai?" Cole

"He has a broken wrist, bruising around his throat and has a large bruise near his stomach. He is also suffering internal bleeding in his stomach and cannot be stopped, hence why he is still in surgery. He has been in surgery for five hours now." The doctor informed. Everyone gasped at the time he's been in surgery. Everyone saw Lloyd in bed and noticed the IV and oxygen mask.

"What happened to Lloyd?" Jay

"He was bleeding from his wrist again. We're not too sure how." The doctor explained. Everyone took a seat but Nya. She asked the doctor if she could wait outside the operating room where Kai was. She was allowed and left with the doctor and nurse. She left the guys alone with Lloyd. They all stared at Lloyd's limp body. Poor guy. He's been through enough. Everyone faced the floor in guilt. They weren't there when this happened. They should've been there for him, but they were more focused on their lives. They could've lost their best friend.

"We should've been there." Cole

"Yeah. When we saw him on the stretcher, only Kai followed." Jay responded. Everyone turned their attention to Lloyd, as his body started to move slightly. He groaned softly and slowly opened his eyes. Everything was a blur. Once his eyesight adjusted, he saw three people crowd around his bed. He smiled slightly knowing that these were his brothers.

"Your awake!" Cole exclaimed.

"How are you doing?" Jay asked.

"Let him have a chance to answer. Lloyd, please, what happened to you and Kai?" Zane asked in concern.

"Kai...Kai! Where is he!? Is he alright!?" Lloyd shouted, shooting up from his pillows. He winced in pain afterwards.

"Careful Lloyd! You just woke up." Jay said in a soft tone. Lloyd nodded slightly and laid back down.

"Um...he's not okay...he's still in surgery." Cole explained. Lloyd gasped and winced once again. He felt the IV attached to his wrist and the oxygen mask on his face. He looked at his bandaged wrist and saw new blood starting to seep through, staining the white cotton crimson.

"Lloyd? Are you okay?" Zane asked.

"I...I think so." Lloyd lied. He felt dizzy.

"Can you please explain what happened?" Zane asked in a gentle tone. Lloyd nodded and sat up. His breathing was shaky and he gulped. He then started to explain.

"Well...I got out of bed and I...went for a shower...After I did that...There was a knocking at the door. I looked through the small widow on the door and saw a tall figure wearing black...I crept back to bed and he walked in...he looked over my bed and Kai woke up...The figure kneed him in the stomach and Kai fell to the floor...once he got back up...he tried to punch him but he caught his hand and twisted it until it snapped...after, he pulled him up by the hair and started to strangle him...I couldn't take anymore and rushed out of bed and kicked him in the back...he fell to the floor and released Kai...he started coughing and passed out afterwards...I let my guard down and he grabbed my wrist and...it started to bleed again...his grip got tighter and dropped me afterwards...he left and I passed out." Lloyd explained, answering Zane's question. Everyone went pale and looked to the floor. Lloyd held his hand in his head and felt extremely dizzy now.

"Lloyd, get some rest. You've had a rough night." Cole assured. Lloyd laid down and let sleep consume him. The three ninja left and went to find the doctor.

Another two hours passed and Nya was still waiting outside the operating room. She was really worried about Kai. She wanted to see him but the operating room was off limits. She stood up quickly when she heard the doors open. She sighed in relief as Kai was transported out in a hospital bed with a heart monitor, oxygen mask and IV. He was taken to the recovery ward and Nya watches as they attached more machines to her brother. This was a one bed ward so he had a whole room to himself. Nya held back her tears but failed as she started to cry.

'Please wake up' Nya thought to herself. The doctors and nurses left Nya alone with her brother.

Morro walked down the hallway and opened the storage room. He pulled down his hood, revealing his black hair with a streak of neon green. He had a evil smirk and took a scalpel and tranquilizer. He walked away and laughed evilly.

"So Lloyd is unconscious and Kai has undergone surgery. I have no reason for Kai. It's Lloyd I want. He'll experience more than hell when I'm done with him. He will truly experience the powers of me, Morro." He spoke to himself.

He needed to wait for the perfect moment...then he would strike his prey.

 **Ghatz222**


	6. Reasons

Chapter six

Reasons

It was dead silent. No noise. Nothing. All of the patients have gone to bed and the doctors and nurses were in their offices. Nya was still with Kai and the other ninja were with Lloyd. The hospital was too silent. Nya was still awake, but she was getting very tired. She tried not to fall asleep. It was really late at night and she should've fallen asleep three hours ago. Eventually, she let darkness consume her, drifting into a calm, peaceful sleep.

Morro peered through the window of Lloyd's room. Everyone was asleep. He smirked and he quietly opened his door. He swiftly made his way to Lloyd's bed and picked him up bridal style. He began to make his way to the exit, but Cole started to wake up. He gasped at the sight and shouted, "WAKE UP!"

Everybody else woke up and Morro ran for the exit. Zane stood in his way and froze his foot to the ground. Morro struggled and struggled and eventually got free. When he was near the door, Jay punched him in the cheek. The hit made Morro fall to the ground, dropping Lloyd in the process. Cole went to attend to Lloyd while Zane and Jay sort Morro out.

Zane froze his hands and feet to the wall and Jay sent lightning bolts to his hand and threatened to shock Morro in case he tried to escape.

"Who are you and what do you want with Lloyd?" Jay asked, bringing his hand close to Morro's face. Morro smirked and began to laugh.

"You FOOLS! I want what is rightfully mine! Lloyd has something of mine and I want to take it back!" Morro shouted, causing Lloyd to slowly wake up.

"What does he have that is so important?" Zane asked in confusion.

"He has my grandfathers necklace! It's a very old gem that once belonged to the sensei yang himself!" Morro raised his voice, making it clear that he was irritated.

"I...I don't have a n..necklace..." Lloyd managed to say. Morro sent a deathly glare at him. Lloyd narrowed his eyes and glared back.

"Then...I'LL HAVE TO USE FORCE!" Morro exclaimed, breaking free afterwards. He dashed to Lloyd and brought out the scalpel he retrieved earlier. He slashed Lloyd' right cheek and ran out the door. Lloyd screamed out in pain as blood started to seep from his cheek.

"Get a doctor!" Cole ordered. Jay ran out and went to find a doctor. Lloyd's breathing became frantic as he was scared and shocked. He leaned forward. Zane and Cole exchanged worried looks. Cole sat down next to Lloyd and started to rub his back. Zane inspected Lloyd's wound,

Zane frowned, 'He needs stitches' he thought to himself. Jay retuned with a doctor who was carrying a lot of medical supplies. He set them down on a table next to Lloyd's bed. The doctor asked Zane and Cole to move out of the way and he began to treat Lloyd's wound. He disinfected the wound and then he brought out a needle and thread. He slowly started to suture up the wound and Lloyd continued to scream in pain. After the doctor was finished he applied a gauze and set it down with some medical tape.

"Keep an eye on him please." The doctor instructed. Everyone nodded and the doctor left. Everyone looked at Lloyd who was still shaking from being shocked.

"You okay?" Jay asked in concern.

"Y..Yeah...Just scared me...I'm hungry." Lloyd replied. They helped Lloyd out of bed and set off to the cafeteria. Once they arrived, they saw Nya there, eating some soup.

"Nya!" Jay shouted and waved afterwards. Nya waved back and the ninja sat down with her whilst Lloyd got something to eat.

"How are you?" Cole asked.

"Tired. Kai hasn't woken up yet." Nya responded. Lloyd came back and sat down with them. He began to eat. Nya finished her food and went back to the recovery ward. Jay waved goodbye and everyone turned their attention to Lloyd. He played around with his food for a bit and then began eating again. He finished and everyone went back to his room.

Nya sat back down in the recovery ward and watched Kai as he was sleeping. She really wanted him to wake up. Suddenly, she began to hear soft groans coming from no one but Kai. She immediately stood up and watched her brother wake up. Kai slowly opened his eyes as he began to regain consciousness. He winced in pain and slowly began to sit up. He checked his surroundings and saw Nya looking at him with a smile. He weakly smiled back and stayed sat up.

"Kai. How are you feeling?" Nya asked in a normal voice level.

"F...Fine...Where's...Lloyd?" Kai asked.

"He's fine, for now." Nya responded.

"I...I wanna go see him." Kai replied, twisting his body so his legs dangled over the bed. He slowly began to stand up. Once he did, he stumbled a bit but managed to keep his balance. Nya helped him by putting his not broken wrist around her shoulder. They began to walk towards Lloyd's room which was only down the hall. Kai's thoughts trailed off to Lloyd. How much he had been suffering. He really wanted to be there but he was all jacked up.

Once they arrived to his room, Nya lightly knocked on the door. Cole answered and let them in immediately. Everyone gasped to see Kai awake. Lloyd looked at Kai and noticed how weak he looked. He got out of bed and offered his bed to Kai. Kai accepted and laid down.

"Are you okay?" Lloyd asked in concern. He's been worrying about him ever since Morro attacked them.

"Heh...I'm fine." Kai responded. Lloyd nodded.

"Can you...Please leave us alone for a bit?" Lloyd asked. Everyone was confused but they agreed and went to the cafeteria.

"Lloyd...what's wrong?" Kai asked. A light blush began to appear on Lloyd's cheeks. He gulped and finally began to talk.

"Kai...I've been so worried about you. I thought you might've died." Lloyd began to cry and his blush began to become more visible to Kai. He noticed and he knew where Lloyd was heading. He had to tell him now or never.

"Kai..." Lloyd whispered.

"Yeah?" Kai responded.

"I...I love you" Lloyd said. He began to shake from embarrassment and looked down. He was already regretting what he said. He blushed even harder thinking about Kai.

"I love you...too" Kai responded, blushing as well. Lloyd shot his head up and smiled. They both hugged each other, never wanting the moment to end.

 **Here ya go guys! Chapter six completed! Greenflame is a definite now.**

 _ **Ghatz222**_


	7. Why Lloyd?

Chapter 7

Why Lloyd?

Lloyd was left alone in his room. He wanted to be alone for a while. He has conflicted feelings about Kai. He laid in his bed, staring up at the celling. It was at least around three o'clock in the morning. Zane, Cole, Jay and Nya went home. Kai was sent back to his room, leaving Lloyd. He stroked his cheek and wined slightly.

He sighed and stood up. He looked out of the window, staring down at the still image of Ninjago. He sighed even deeper and sat down on the cold floor. He let a tear stream down his face. Looking down on Ninjago reminded him of his father.

'Why? Why did you have to leave? I miss you so much.' Lloyd thought to himself. He began to cry. He leaned against the glass, huddling up. His thoughts trailed off to memories of him and his father. The time where Lloyd saved him from the overlord. When they were in Horoshi's labyrinth. And finally, the time where they spent all of their time walking from the monastery to a beautiful stream, where they would often fish or meditate.

Lloyd's cries eventually got louder, but he didn't care. He wanted to see his dad again.

Two hours passed and Lloyd stood up. He craved for some kind of other pain than this. He went into the bathroom and looked into the cabinet. He saw tooth paste, tooth brush and...razor blades. Lloyd hesitated for a minute, but grabbed the bag and set it next to the faucet. He really didn't want to do this, but he needed a different kind of pain that the one he was feeling right now.

He ripped open the packet and picked the one nearest to the top. Depression started to cloud his mind as he pressed the razor against his wrist. A form of darkness began to cloud his mind as well. Blood started to seep from his wrist. He then dragged the blade across his wrist without thinking twice. He continues until the razor was covered with blood.

Lloyd suddenly snapped back to reality. He stared at his bleeding wrist and screamed. He fell to his knees and held his held in his hands. He began to cry loudly.

"What have I done!?" Lloyd screamed. "I didn't want to do this again! Why?!"

Suddenly, his bedroom door slammed open. He didn't bother to check who it was. Then, the person dashed into the bathroom.

"Lloyd!" The figure shouted. Lloyd instantly recognised that voice belonged to Kai.

"K..Kai?" Lloyd looked up, his eyes now bloodshot red. Kai knelt next to him and pulled him in for a hug with his only functioning arm. Lloyd dived into his arms, causing Kai to fall onto his back. Kai was surprised, but continued to hug Lloyd tightly. Lloyd was sobbing into Kai's chest.

After about an hour, Lloyd let Kai sit up again. He looked down to the floor.

"Lloyd, what happened?" Kai asked in a gentle tone. Lloyd was afraid to show him, but he didn't want him to be concerned. Hesitantly, he showed Kai his wrist which made Kai gasp. Lloyd let tears flow out of his eyes. Kai held Lloyd's cheek with his non broken wrist. He stared into Lloyd's eyes. Lloyd began to blush heavily, Kai doing the same. Lloyd had an urge to kiss him, but he was worried that Kai would reject.

Taking that risk, he kissed Kai's soft lips. Kai was surprised at first, but kissed back without hesitation. Kai gently pushed Lloyd the floor. They released and Kai instantly kissed Lloyd again, this time, full of fire. Kai nibbled Lloyd's lower lip slightly, asking for entrance. Lloyd allowed and let Kai slip his tongue into Lloyd's mouth, causing the younger teen to moan. They both released gasping for air.

Kai stood up and offered Lloyd a hand. Lloyd accepted and helped him up. Lloyd felt dizzy and fell onto Kai's chest.

"S..Sorry..." Lloyd said weakly.

"It's fine. Do you feel light headed?" Kai asked. Lloyd just simply nodded, too weak to speak. Kai assisted Lloyd to his bed and went to find a doctor or nurse. Once he did, he told them about Lloyd and they got a blood bag, IV and a oxygen mask. They returned to Lloyd's room. The nurse set up the equipment whilst Kai was trying to keep Lloyd conscious.

"Lloyd? Can you hear me?" Kai asked. Lloyd opened his eyes slightly and nodded to him. "You're going to be fine." Lloyd's eyes began to dull slowly as his consciousness was fading. Kai held his hand and shook him. Lloyd looked at him again. The nurse bandaged his wrist and finished up.

"He'll be fine for now. He just needs to rest. I will remove the razors from his room." The nurse explained.

"Okay. Thank you." Kai responded. He looked at Lloyd and noticed that he was asleep.

Kai slowly stood up and walked to the door. He looked back at Lloyd and smiled. He shut Lloyd's door quietly and headed back to his room.

He opened his own door and walked to his bed. He laid down and slowly let darkness consume him.

But what Kai didn't know, is that Morro would strike again.  
And that would be very soon...

 **I AM SO SORRY FOR KEEPING YOU WAITING! I finally finished chapter 7! YAY! Also, thank you so much for all of the lovely reviews! It really means a lot to me. And hope you enjoyed that Greenflame moment. And thank you Kairocksrainbow (sorry if it wasn't spelt right!) For all of those cookies! I did get a bit of a tummy ache! Have some in return! (:::) (:::) (:::) (:::) (:::) (:::) (:::) Anyways I will be uploading different stories and shorts aswell so stick around for some more ... stuff. XD**

 _ **Ghatz222 :)**_


	8. It begins

Chapter 8

It begins

Two weeks have passed since Lloyd self harmed. He no longer needed any machines hooked up to him. He still felt bad though Kai was doing better as well. He didn't need a cast anymore but his wrist was put in a splint. He has also recovered from surgery and is now healthy again.

Lloyd sighed. He sat in his hospital bed staring out the window. The memories of him and Kai were flooding through again, causing him to blush. There was a knock at his door.

"Come in" Lloyd said. As soon as he did, Kai walked in with a smile on his face. Lloyd's eyes went wide and he blushed even more, turning a dark shade of red. Kai chuckled, sitting down next to him.

"Kai? Can I ask you something?" Lloyd asked.

"Sure, anything." Kai responded.

Lloyd took a deep breath and spoke. "I was wondering...Do...do you want to be more than ?"

Kai was dumbfounded. He didn't know what to say. Lloyd squeezed his eyes shut in embarrassment.

"Yeah" Kai responded. He wrapped his arms around Lloyd and Lloyd looked up into Kai's hazel eyes. He was so happy. He loved Kai so much. They stayed like that for a while until..

"Aww. Well that's just cute." A sarcastic voice sad from behind. Kai and Lloyd whipped their heads around and met with the eyes of Morro. Morro grinned at the two as they prepared themselves for a fight. Morro merely laughed and went to strike Lloyd, but only met contact with Kai's fist. He stumbled back and kicked Kai down. Kai laid on the floor in pain.

"Kai!" Lloyd shouted. He was so angry and he lunged at Morro and Landed a punch in his abdominal area. Morro took no damage and brought out a needle and injected it into Lloyd. Lloyd's reactions became slower as he eventually became more tired, collapsing onto the floor.

"Lloyd.." Kai whimpered, blacking out afterwards. Morro picked up Lloyd's unconscious body and took him away.

~Time skip~

Lloyd awoke to a bright light shining in his face. He trued to move his arm but realized it was tied down to a chair, as well as his legs. He struggled and struggled until a menacing laugh filled the breathing hitched as he was terrified but he didn't show any emotion. From the shadows, Morro emerged. He was holding a scalpel. Lloyd looked at the blade in fear and tried to get free once more, but failing.

"Ah ah ah. You can't escape from me boy. We're gonna have a lesson today. One i like to call **PAIN!** " Morro shouted, laughing like a maniac shortly. Once he was finished, he slashed Lloyd's cheek and Lloyd cried out in pain. He began to cut his arms, legs and chest. Lloyd was in so much pain that it was unbearable. Morro then moved onto phase two. He got out a cigarette and lit it. He then proceeded to burn Lloyd's skin, causing him to cry out. Blood started to seep from all of his wounds. He shot Morro a death glare.

"Bad boy. Your in for it now!" Morro exclaimed and proceeded with hitting him multiple times in the head, chest, stomach, arms and legs. His body started to bruise slowly. Lloyd looked absolutely horrible and Morro only grinned.

"Now, where is my necklace?" Morro demanded.

"I...don't know...what...your...talking..about..." Lloyd managed to say. Morro grew impatient and slapped Lloyd around the cheek.

"WHERE IS IT!?" Morro shouted. Lloyd was furious.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Lloyd yelled back. Morro was indeed pissed off now.

"BASTARD! I KNOW YOU'RE LYING!" Morro stated.

"I HAVE NO IDEA! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Lloyd exclaimed. Tears started to stream down his face. Lloyd then got a sudden flashback of a crystal being wrapped round his neck before his father died. He looked down to his chest and Morro followed his eye line.

"So It's under your gown eh?" Morro chuckled. He proceeded by shoving his hand down Lloyd's gown and grabbed the crystal. He pulled it off of Lloyd's neck and Lloyd yelled at him to give it back but Morro obviously didn't listen.

"It's mine, ALL MINE!" Morro laughed again. "Now I can hurt you in many ways possible."

"Not if we have anything to say about it!"

"It's you!" Lloyd exclaimed.

 **YAAAAAAAAAAAYY! DID IT! Hope your happy now! I am so terribly sorry for not uploading any time soon because I've been dealing with a lot of problems lately and It's left me under a lot of pressure. I am so sorry. If you wish to find out about these problems please read the Hiatus and information updates. They will explain everything. Now this is where the story gets interesting. Hope you enjoyed and I'm back for good this time. I promise. And thank you all for the support I've been getting. I love you all.**

 _ **Ghatz222**_


	9. End of the line (AN)

**Hi guys. I am terribly sorry for not updating for absolutely ages but I have a very iomportant announcement to make. I didn't want to have to do this but I just don't have the time nor inspiration to do this. I will be leaving this tory unfinished as I have lost all inspiration and I would prefer to write a fanfiction base don what I have passion and interest for. If you wish to tell me something important then please do it through private messaging because I do not wish to be responding to hate or questions through reviews. If you do send a review for hate or a question I will either PM you (if you are logged into an account) or I will just ignore you (that's if you haven't got an account). I am sorry but I have no passion what so ever for this anymore. If anybody wishes to hear the rest of the story line please PM me.**

 **You can also contact me on:**

 **Deviantart. My username is Ghatz222 (I check here alot)**

 **Wattpad. My username is Ghatz222**

 **Email. My email is beybladegirl1134**

 **That's about it.**

 _ **Ghatz222**_


End file.
